


Star-Crossed Gazers

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Star Gazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves nights like these. The sky is clear and the stars seem brighter than usual. When he was younger, he would sometimes go to desolate places on nights like this with Sam or by himself, slowly falling asleep on the soft grass or gazing up from the hood of his car. Tonight, however, he's laying on the hood of his car with Castiel next to him, backs against the windshield and eyes exploring the dark colors of the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Gazers

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep and decided to write a short story on my phone. (Plus this was in my head all day sooo here.)

Dean loves nights like these. The sky is clear and the stars seem brighter than usual. When he was younger, he would sometimes go to desolate places on nights like this with Sam or by himself, slowly falling asleep on the soft grass or gazing up from the hood of his car. Tonight, however, he's laying on the hood of his car with Castiel next to him, backs against the windshield and eyes exploring the dark colors of the night sky.

Dean takes a slow pull from his beer and looks over at Castiel whose blue eyes dart around, trying to find every constellation. "You know," Dean says, a fond smile growing on his face. "I used to take Sammy to places like these. Our life may not have been so grand, but at least we always got a great view." Castiel nods in understanding and it becomes quiet once more.

"So," Dean says, turning a little on his side to face the fallen angel. "Want to play a game?" Castiel slowly turns his head to face Dean and squints at him suspiciously. "Why?" Dean rolls his eyes. "Sam and me always played a game to get our minds off things." Castiel tilts his head. "What kind of game?" Dean sits up a little as he says, "We say the sappiest or poetic thing to come to our minds and then ruin it in the end. It's to get a good laugh from all of the grim we see everyday." Castiel tilted his head up in consideration and nodded. "You go first, so I know I'm doing it correctly," he says. Dean nods and sits back and looks at the sky in thought.

"Your eyes are -"

"My vessel's eyes," Castiel interrupts. Right. Okay, try again. Dean thinks for another moment before he says, "Your voice - your _real_  voice - always leaves me quaking and stiff...in more ways than one." A sly smirk quickly makes its way to Dean's face as Castiel slowly processes what he means. Castiel looks at him with wide eyes and pushes him playfully on the shoulder in realization, blushing and stifling a laugh. Dean laughs happily as he's slightly pushed to the side and scoots back to his spot on the windshield. "Your turn," Dean says.

Castiel looks up at the sky, eyes searching once more before he takes in a breath and says, "You and I are like the stars in the sky, appearing so close when in actuality we are light years away. We burn and burn hoping that one day we will be noticed and counted, but then we burn too much and eventually fade, creating more stars that will do the same. One day I will fall in attempt to get closer to the star that is so far away but burns just as bright as me - maybe brighter - so we can burn together. In that attempt, I fall too fast in so many ways that you notice and begin to fall with me, so that we can fall together and become known as the two stars that fell in hopes of being together."

Castiel is quiet for a moment and turns to face Dean. Dean is staring at him with much intensity, playful smirk vanished into a thin line. Castiel stares back, eyes bright and sincere. Dean closes the small space between them, lips pressing sweetly and tenderly against Castiel's. The furrow in Dean's brow relaxes as Castiel leans into him, hand cupping the man's face. They stay like this until Dean breaks apart from him and stares lovingly into his eyes. "You know," Dean murmurs. "You didn't make it funny in the end." Castiel hums a note in consideration before saying, "Knock knock." Dean rolls his eyes and smiles. "Who's there?" Castiel smirks, "The pizza man." Dean's eyes go wide and smile broadens as he says, "Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
